


Inspired

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Twt Threads & Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: Asahi’s partners want to hear some of their poems...and Asahi is weak.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Twt Threads & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190864
Kudos: 7





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published as a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/beauxtiful_lies/status/1355209844853268489?s=21) on 1/29/21.

“Asa-chan, pleeease?” Tooru begged sweetly, blinking up at Asahi with his lip puffed out in a little pout (that really shouldn’t be as endearing as it was). 

Asahi felt their heart flutter at the same time their chest tightened. They’d never shared their poetry, not with anyone, but they were weak to Tooru’s pleading. Despite knowing their partners would never hurt them, their mind raced with doubts — _I’m not a very good poet. How do I even choose? What if they don’t like it?_ They have plenty of material to draw from, but now, faced with the opportunity ... it all feels woefully inadequate.

“Asahi.” Daichi took their hand and threaded their fingers together, peering at them through eyes still hazy with sleep. “We want to hear. _If_ you want to share.”

A verse comes to mind then, and they swallow down the nerves. They hold Daichi’s gaze, taking just a moment to clear their throat. 

“Darkened eyes catch mine — flint against steel — a fire erupts.”

Daichi’s eyes flashed wide for a second before a slow smile spread over his face. Asahi felt their cheeks flush hot.

“Me next!” Suga wiggled closer where he was tucked into Daichi’s other side. 

Asahi reached out to tuck a wisp of silver hair behind his ear, brushing the pad of their thumb over his beauty mark and whispering softly, “Sunlight within you — sparkles on your tongue — effervescent.”

“Aren’t haiku supposed to reference the seasons?” Tooru asked as Suga buried his smile into Daichi’s shoulder.

Asahi shifted their attention to Tooru with their features etched in something like fond exasperation, carding through his hair until they settled on the perfect verse. They let their eyelids droop, each word slipping lazily from their tongue. 

“Summer’s heat — the sharp taste of salt — waves pull us under.”

It was Tooru’s turn to blush, and Asahi wondered if he was remembering the day that inspired that piece, or if it was some other memory that made him bite his lip and whisper almost bashfully. 

“I … I like that one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
>  Drop me a comment, or come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beauXtiful_lies)  
>  ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
